


H&Ntale Original Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adult!Frisk, Angst, Ebbott, F/M, Female!Frisk, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Frisk - Freeform, Frisk x Sans - Freeform, Genocide, Genocide Route, H&Ntale, HandNtale, Humans, Marriage, Monster Ambassador, Monsters, Mt Ebbott, Oneshot, Pacifist Route, Racism, Sans - Freeform, Sans x Frisk, Snowdin, Underground, chara, hopes and nightmares, pacifist, surface - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the original oneshot I had written before deciding to start the series.This definitely has spoilers in it if you plan to read the full series.However, if you’re simply looking for a cute/fluffy/angsty Frans oneshot, this is the one to read!~Frisk has a nightmare.(Support me on my tumblr: https://irightforfun.tumblr.com/ )





	H&Ntale Original Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THOSE PLANNING TO READ THE FULL SERIES.  
> !fluff alert!

It was the middle of the night. Around three in the morning, to be exact. The sky was full of stars that twinkled in the night, a light breeze rustling leaves of the trees in the surrounding area. An area just outside the capital. It was a nice, quiet change from the bustling, busy streets of the city, private and quaint. Amidst the trees was a cottage, little and humble. Just big enough for two. Maybe even a third one day if the first two decide on it. But for now, it was just for two. Calm and quaint. Perfect. Home.

Inside this cottage, a sight that was not exactly common could be seen, however. For the two who occupied the cottage weren’t exactly mundane in society’s eyes. No, they were the first two to enforce a law fought for by the female of the two. A law stating monsters and humans could be together. A monster-human marriage. Legalizing their love and uniting them officially thanks to the determination of the Monster Ambassador, Frisk. The female of the two who lived in cottage outside the capital. It had been quite a fight for this right, humans still not quite accepting monsters as their equals—some even still being so intimidated by them as to consider them enemies. However, one should never underestimate the determination of the human in this relationship, and she got the job done, acting until she could finally ask her skeleton lover to marry her. Which she had about a year ago, coming home from Capitol Hill with a grin on her face and a ring in hand to ask her boyfriend the second he answered her knock at his door.

Sans had admittedly had his doubts, figuring most humans would never accept monsters as good enough for companionship. Though, when he looks back on it, he supposes some of it was really just the fact that he often felt he particularly didn’t deserve her. But he would be crazy if he had said no to her after she worked so hard to prove him wrong. And while monster-human couples were grateful for their political movement and example, there still wasn’t many in number. Monsters and humans typically didn’t interact if necessary, an invisible boundary being there between the two races. Racism was a constant variable, judgement was inevitable as were the trials and harsh glares of disapproving eyes. But they didn’t care. Frisk was happy to have taken this step forward, feeling proud of herself for using her position as Monster Ambassador positively. She took a stand, and she won. She fought every day to do more. Every day to crumble the invisible line between the two races despite the cold world constantly telling her she was wrong for it. She stayed determined.

But it was these times, the times where it was three in the morning and she laid resting in a small cottage outside the capital with her husband beside her that she could relax. She could pretend that all there was outside was the rustling of trees and the twinkling stars and not a world of judgmental and small-minded people. She was no longer the Monster Ambassador. She was just Frisk. And he wasn’t the first stand-up monster comedian to perform at a human establishment. He was just Sans. She his, and he hers.

The skeleton was laid on his back, teeth parted slightly as drool exited the crack of his mouth and slid down the side of his left cheekbone. A bony hand rested behind his skull on his pillow while the other was buried beneath his wife. His ribcage rose and fell as he snoozed, his white shirt scrunched up on his chest a bit from his movement throughout the night. The sheets were only pulled up to his hipbones since he found that he often got hot during the night—probably due to living in a snowy environment most of his life. He was fast asleep.  
And then Frisk moved.

“*Nngh...”  
Sans flinched slightly in his sleep upon hearing the quiet groan from his wife, his left eye peeking open towards the brunette. She was on her side facing away from him. He couldn’t see her face, but he could tell she had tensed up. Her breathing was slightly heavy, and he could feel her temperature rising as sweat formed on her forehead. The skeleton’s brow bones furrowed, both eyes now opening as he stayed quiet another moment—

“*Mmph… n-…no…”  
It was his turn to move then, maneuvering so that he could turn over on his side and place a hand on Frisk’s side, feeling her tremble beneath his phalanges.

“frisk..,”  
he muttered groggily, his voice even deeper than usual due to his grogginess. He gave her a small shake then, letting his metacarpus pressing into the dip of her waist in an attempt to wake her gently,  
“hey, kid, wake up.”

Now, he knows she’s not a kid anymore—god that would be so wrong—but even now that she was twenty-two and a full grown woman, the nickname had stuck.

Frisk flinched slightly at his touch, her heart pounding so hard at this point, Sans could feel it against his bones from their spot on her waist. And then she sucked in a harsh breath, the monster’s eye sockets catching a the tips of her lashes shooting up as she awoke.

“*S-Sans??”

There was this panic in her tone that broke his soul a bit, a trembling haunting of a past he knew all too well. He scooted closer, his sternum pressing against her spine as he let his arm wrap around her fully now so that he could hug her back against him.

“yeah, doll… it’s just me.”

“*Good,” she muttered with a sigh, still shaking against him but calming down a bit due to his reassuring embrace, “*G-…good…”

There was a long pause of silence, Sans taking this moment to try and comfort her. His mandible nudged the back of her hair, burying his non-existent nose there as his sockets closed and he just breathed in her scent. Like a bouquet of gardenias, he swears. The skeleton’s hands moved now to rub small circles along her stomach, hoping to calm her with the tender movements as his teeth pressed small magical sparks of kisses behind her ear. His fibula wrapped over her shin, tangling their legs as his heel rubbed up and down her shin. All the while, her shivering eventually came to a stop, and her breathing evened out.

“there,” he muttered as his sockets opened once more to look at the side of her head, “all better. now, you wanna tell me why ya went and got all shaky for, sweetheart?”

He was met with another long pause of silence, patiently observing the rim of her ear as if he were waiting for her to turn around any second and confide in him. Her chest rose up high before falling as she sighed out the deep breath, her movements hesitant as she began to shuffle about to face him. He was giving a lazy grin at this, glad she was going to talk to him up until he got a good look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, squinted up as wet tears streaked down her pale cheeks. His teeth turned downwards a bit at this sight, showing he was concerned as his browbones frowned.

“aw geez, kid,” he muttered gruffly, a hand lifting to cup around her cheek to comfort her. His distal phalange stroked the tears off her fleshy cheek, feeling how soft she was against his rigid bones, “not the water works. you know i can’t stand to see ya cry. It tears me up.”

Frisk’s lips twitched up into a small smile as she huffed out a giggle at his ‘crying’ pun, shaking her head lightly as she looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes. His eye sockets squinted proudly a moment, glad he had managed to get a smile out of her right now, though… his frown quickly returned as soon as he saw hers did.

The monster let out a sigh at this. He didn’t like seeing her so torn up and over a dream, at that. Or a nightmare, he should say. And while he knew he should ask her what it was about, he didn’t want to. He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that one.

And god knows that subject always made for a bad time…

The reality of what his wife had been dreaming about slowly set a tense atmosphere between the two, Sans feeling his own bones a bit rattled now as his stroking movements on her cheek stopped. His hand slowly moved away from her cheek, resting lazily in the small space between them against the mattress. His other arm that had been tucked up underneath her wiggled its way free so that he could prop his elbow joint against his pillow. Resting his skull in his boney hand, he felt his wedding ring coldly against his head at the contact. His gaze averted from her, glancing absently towards the wall opposing their bed as he let his phalanges thrum on the space between them.

“look,” he managed to drone out after a few moments like this, seeing how Frisk was once again fully tense and shaking before him, “why don’t we just go back to sleep, and we’ll forget about it, oka—?”

He was interrupted by his own grunt upon feeling the sudden impact of his wife pressing her body fully against his ribcage. His sockets widened, staring down at her as she gave this terrible sob that made his soul ache. His eye sockets went black, darkened by the thought that he had managed to make this situation worse.

“woah! hey, easy, frisk, don’t go doin’ all that, would ya?—”

“*I’m sorry!”

It had come out so quickly that Sans had hardly caught it.

“…what?”

“*I’m sorry..,” Frisk choked out quietly this time, hiccupping as she kept her face buried in his now tear-soaked shirt, clinging to him as if her life depended on it, “*I-I’m so sorry, Sans, I… I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve your mercy or your friendship. I certainly don’t deserve your love.”

Sans went silent, stunned by what he was hearing from the girl right now. His gaze was locked on her, seeing how her face was all scrunched up from how bothered she was by all this, hiding in his shirt as more tears gleamed against her cheeks. He wasn’t even giving him time to speak with how fast she was talking.

“*I did every single unforgivable thing I could do. I allowed it all to happen. I didn’t stop it. I—I could’ve done more to fight it. I was this awful creature that ruined your life—I took your life, Sans—I—"

Okay, enough was enough.

He took her chin into his phalanges then, pulling her head up to look at him before pressing his teeth right against her lips. Her eyes clamped shut, whimpering against the magic kisses he was giving her. He could taste the saltiness of her tears rolling onto his teeth from her lips, his hand moving around to the back of her head so he could take her hair between his fingers and press her firmer against him. It was tender and gentle, careful not to show any form of hostility or hesitation towards her. He was comfortable with her. He trusted her. She had to know that.

He only pulled away several moments later when she had stopped her trembling again, leaning his skull back so he could gaze into her tear-soaked eyes. Now Sans didn’t show his serious side very often, his emotional and vulnerable side. The affectionate side of him exclusively for Frisk. But it was in full view in the way he was looking at her right now.

“stop it,” he muttered out with a firm but forgiving tone to it, “you know better than that. you know better than all of that. frisk, doll, ya gotta quit blaming yourself for that. that wasn’t you. none of that was you. you weren’t in control, you were just a pawn like the rest of us in the underground.”

“*But I could’ve done more,” she protested as she leaned into his hand that was now petting through her hair, “*I was the one whose hand was holding the knife. I can still see your face when I did it, Sans, oh god—” She was interrupted by her hands now moving to cover her face, muffling another sob from her.

Sans immediately moved his digits to her fingers, curling his phalanges around hers to pull them away from her face so he could see her. She kept her eyes closed, head facing down shamefully.

“shhh… sweetheart, you gotta stop and listen to me before my soul cracks or somethin’,” he muttered with his teeth quirking up ever so slightly in one corner in attempt to make her look at him. When she didn’t, though, he simply leaned forward and pressed his teeth against her forehead to leave a kiss there.

“you know what i remember? i remember red eyes... now, i don’t know if you’ve noticed, but, doll, your eyes are hazel. bright hazel. but just in case, why don’t you let me check again, eh?”

Frisk hesitated at this, her damp eyes slowly peeking open as her shaky breaths brushed against his shirt, staring downward a long moment before eventually lifting her gaze to meet his. He merely grinned sympathetically at this, his hand now returning to her cheek to cup it as to not let her gaze escape his sockets again.

“uh huh. see? hazel. knew eye had it right. know what else i remember that brat having? a wicked smile. now call me crazy, but your smile ain’t wicked, kid. in fact, it’s the prettiest thing i’ve ever saw. so throw me a bone here and give me your best smile, eh? c’mon, frisk, show me those pearly whites.”

At this point, Frisk couldn’t help but smile, even giving a small giggle at his puns. It held some sadness in it, but it was something’. And no fresh tears were leaving her eyes now, so that was definitely a good thing. Sans beamed at her smile, one could practically see the hearts in his eyes as he moved so that his forehead was pressed to her own.

“there she is. there’s my girl,” he uttered reassuringly, feeling her relax against him a bit as she scooted herself closer for all the comfort she could get. No gap between them now.

“see, you’re nothing like that brat. couldn’t’ve been you.”

Frisk’s smile stayed this time, relaxed and quiet as she let her eyes closed and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. He smelt like ketchup and had a musky-metallic scent. She was addicted to it. It calmed her quite easily. Her left hand moved up to his skull, her wedding ring twinkling in the moonlight that shone through the window as her nails lightly rubbed along him. He seemed pleased by this, a low hum coming from him as his own eye sockets closed then.

They stayed like this for several minutes, letting Frisk fully calm down as his hand settled on her hip and let his distal phalange rub small circles on her skin. She wore a blue tank top with purple polka dots, lightly bunched up to reveal her flat stomach so he could feel her warmth. Eventually, however, Frisk’s lips parted and she whispered hoarsely to him,

“*I love you, Sans.”

“heh..,” his toothy grin grew at this, sockets squinting up as he gave her hip a small squeeze before hugging his arms back around her securely. She let her hands press up against him, gripping lightly on his shirt as she kept her eyes closed and nestled herself under his jaw. All tangled up in one another once more, he could feel his soul flooding with bliss as he uttered out, “love you too, kid.”

It was nice, really.

The quiet cottage surrounded by trees that had stars twinkling above their tops in the night sky.

It was small enough for two, the rustling leaves outside acting as a lullaby for the occupants of the cottage.

It was home.

But the monster couldn’t help but worry why nightmares kept crawling back into it.


End file.
